Naruto and Hinata's Adventure
by wolfleader26
Summary: Hinata is on a mission with naruto but what happens on said mission...what about after? find out
1. The Start

1I do not own Naruto as you all know or I wouldn't be writing a fanfic

'_Thoughts'_

"talking"

**(scene)**

character change, hinata naruto

Anyway this is my first Fanfic but what is it about?

Read and find out

A month after naruto gets back from training with Jiraiya...

"Hay Naruto wake up you idiot"a pink haired girl said hitting the sleeping one on the head..

"...huh?...hay why did you have to hit me Sakura!"yelled the rudely awaked Naruto.

"Because you're the only idiot I know who can fall asleep standing up in the middle of a training exercise!"

"Well if we were doing something other then waiting for hours on end I wouldn't have fallen asleep!"

"What if we were sneak attacked you ever think of that?"

"No...sorry Sakura...where is kakashi anyway?"

"I don't know"

Sitting above them in a tree sits there sensai kakashi reading his book icha icha paradise. Sitting there for ten minutes more finally getting bored jumps down and lands behind them saying "If this was a real fight you two would be dead by now."

Naruto jumps back from being startled that kakashi drop from nowhere and then falls to the ground after tripping over a rock. Then gets back up pointing at his sensai yelling "where the hell did you come from!"

Staring at him kakashi said "I've been sitting in that tree for about 25 minutes Naruto..." Now getting rather mad that he had lost his place in his book. "And now look I lost my page and it was getting good to..." letting out a sigh finishes "alright training is over for today go home and rest we have a big mission tomorrow" then he vanishes.

The two genin then look at each other realizing he was right " I cant wait can you Sakura?" Naruto said very energeticly.

"Well ether way we better go home and rest like kakashi told us."

"Yeah your right"

"Hinata's team is going to right?"

"Yeah I forgot about that" the blonde dumbly said

"I swear you can be so stupid Naruto" she then hits him in the head for being an idiot. But instead of waiting for Naruto to say something she just starts walking to Konoha.

Hinata

Hinata was sitting in her room staring at her ceiling thinking of tomorrow _'Im going to be on a mission with naruto! I cant wait untill tomorrow! oh I cant sleep! Maybe some air will help' _she then gets up and start to walk around the city untill she bumps into naruto leaving the ramen stand. She stops walking and starts to blush.

"Hinata hey hinata!" naruto said rather loudly while walking tward her.

Hinata who was turning a darker red stutterd "h..hello..n..naruto"

"Hinata you ok you look you have a fever or something" the boy then puts his hand on her forehead.

Panicing trying not to faint "No i..im fine...naruto" now a crimson color.

"Hm if you say so hinata" he takes his hand away from he and smiles big "I cant wait till tomorrows mission!"

"Me to n..naruto"

"Well I better go home now see you tomorrow hinata." he turns and walks home

Hinata walked home in a dreamy state of mind not relizing she was home in her room_'I don't think I can even go to sleep now! My heart is beating so fast. Was Naruto worried I didn't feel good?' _Hinata fainted from the excitement

naruto

'_Hinata...why cant I get her out of my mind? She looked so cute today...No! I've been around Jiraiya_ _too much. But man she looked when she blushed...yeah I have been around him to much that has to be it...' _

(The next day)

naruto wakes up and gets ready to leave on the mission

"Hay Sakura!"walks up to her grinning "where is kakashi?"

"Dunno he is late like always though." sighs and looks over to see a girl walking up to them "oh hi hinata"

"Hi..sakura..." she turns red when she sees naruto standing by her.

'_Its hinata...she is blushing again...I wonder why?' _"Hi hinata"kakashi jumps in front of naruto. "Hey lets get going"

naruto falls over. "HAY KAKASHI what do you think your doing!" yells naruto,

"Oh sorry naruto" he then starts to walk down the path away from konoha. "Anyway lets go"

Hinata who was looking around for her team then states "But where is my team?"

"Hm? They did not tell you? Your team is staying here only you are going.."

"B..b..but...why?"

"Because the rest of your team pulled a stunt yesterday...the hokage was not happy with them"

"Oh" was all she had to say.

They all walked down the path following kakashi

**Yeah I know short not good but hay im just now starting! Anyway ill decide what I want the mission to be and what is going to happen...**


	2. Arriving

1'_Thoughts'_

"talking"

**(scene)**

character change, hinata naruto

anyway here is chapter two

Naruto was walking down the path with his team looking around every once in a while stealing a glance at hinata who was walking next to him. He could not help him self and ended up staring at her. _'Wow who would have thought she was so cute?'_ As he said this Hinata looked at him and turned red ether from him staring at her or from him seeing her look at him he could not figure out which one though.

"Naruto what are you doing?"Sakura said with a grin on her face knowing well what Naruto was doing.

Scrambling to think of a cover finally said "I was just keeping an eye out if anyone tried to attack us" thinking that it just might work finished "we are on a mission you know!"

Kakashi looks at him and says "We have not even gotten to the checkpoint to meet are client naruto..."

"Yeah naruto what were you really doing? Stealing looks at Hinata?" Sakura laughed at her own statement seeing hinata turn a redish color and taping her fingers together. And seeing naruto turn a little red and look up at the sky trying to dodge the question.

"Ok ok enough picking on naruto for now we have to meet the client soon" kakashi stated rather dryly "Mist country is not the ideal place for an escort mission anyway" Remembering the last time they were here with the fight of zabuza and haku.

'_Oh how could I get busted for looking at hinata? I should have been paying more attention...but she just so...' _ Mindlessly turns to look at her then snaps back to look straight ahead _'no I better not she might think im wierd...if she dosent already..'_

_hinata_

Being bright red from blushing after being cought by naruto when she looked at him and then hearing what sakura said

'_Naruto seen me look at him..but was he really staring at me? Could he like me? Oh if only..'_ she was pulled aside by Sakura and the green eyed girls smiles saying "Hinata you like naruto right?"

"W...w..what?" _'I don't like naruto I love him but I don't know if I should tell her that..._'

"You know what I meen Hinata you cant hide it you know"she said in a whisper so no one else could hear her

"W...w...well..." she blushed and then started to tap her fingers again

Sakura grind and said "I knew it, you do" she looked at naruto and then back to hinata "I think he likes you to hinata"

'_Naruto...Sakura thinks naruto likes me? Is it true?' _her heart starts to beat really fast and she is now a dark crimson color _'I have to know!'_ she turns to naruto "n..n..naruto..can..I..ask you...s..s..something?"

He turned around and smiled at her "Sure hinata anything"

"w..well...do..." she fainted be for she could ask the question. And naruto quickly caught her and looked at her

naruto

Kakashi looks back at them and says "Naruto whats going on?"

"I don't know she just fainted"

"Hmm well carry her for now you know untill she wakes up"

Naruto turned a light red and carried her piggyback style _'man hinata is light as a feather...I wonder why she fainted?' _he looked at her and smiled a little _'wow she is so cuter when she sleeps! She looks like a sleeping princess or something...'_

Naruto was lost in thought and did not hear his teammate call his name untill he was hit by a rock.

"Naruto idiot listen to me!" the pink haired girl was angry that he was ignoring her.

"Sorry sakura I was just zoned out for a bit."he lied so he would not get busted again.

"More like thinking about Hinata." she said with a grin.

Kakashi turned to them "You two cut it out already were almost at the checkpoint.."then he smiled and added "and naruto stop daydreaming about her already!"

"What did you say kakashi!" naruto was getting irritated from them picking on him. Sakura just giggled at his outburst over the comment.

"You heard me naruto" kakashi could not help but chuckle at naruto.

Sakura who wanted to join back in the conversation said poking his face. "Look kakashi he is blushing!"naruto was red now and look the other way to avoid them from noticing "Don't try to hide it naruto we can see you are blushing"

"Naruto embarrassed? Now that is odd" Kakashi was now enjoying bothering naruto. "So naruto when you going to tell her hmm?"

"Who said I liked her you two just assume I like her I never said I did!"Naruto said louder then he intended to. _'I hope I did not wake her up...' _ "Would you two just leave me alone?"

"Fine naruto where at the hotel we are supposed to wait at for the client anyway. Ill get are rooms we leave tomorrow" the he walked into the hotel called **Nara hotel** naruto looked at sakura

"Hmm you don't think that there is a connection do you?" he asked her curiously.

"Who knows but it fits him perfectly."

"Yeah Shikamru would defiantly fit in here."he remembered that he was carrying hinata "Oh I forgot she was here." he stated with a dumb tone to it and receiving a glare from Sakura.

"How could you forget you where carrying here you idiot!"sakura said angrily. "What if you dropped her? Then what would you do?" she said with hostility. Making Naruto feel a little guilty for forgetting about Hinata.

"Well its not my fault she is to light to notice!"yelled the spiky haired kid _'I hope I didn't wake her...wait what am I going to do walk around with her on my back all day?? Hmm I don't know what I should do...' _he turned to look at her and noticed that she was waking. He smiled from the habit of it. "Hay Hinata your finally awake?"

_hinata_

'_Huh whats going on where am I?' _she looks around to figure out where she is then sees naruto smiling at her and she realizes that he is carrying her. Blushing she tries to hide her face. _'Naruto is carrying me!' _she hears her carrier say.

"Hay Hinata can you walk?"

She reluctantly nodded and got down and looked at her other teammate Sakura who was grinning again seeing hinata blush from Naruto.

"Hay hinata you want to come with me and naruto here to walk around the village?" Sakura asked with an almost demanding voice. She would not pass up an opportunity to be by Naruto and Sakura knew it. She wanted to play matchmaker with them.

"Um...s...sure.."

"Great lets see if they have any good ramen around here!" Naruto was hit in the head by Sakura and he collapsed to the ground.

"Naruto is that all you think about ramen? I swear you eat that stuff so much I don't know how you have not died from it already!" Sakura glared at him then sighed and started to walk off. Naruto got up and started to run to catch up with her when he turned.

"Hay hinata you coming or what?" he said this with a smile never leaving his face. And hinata ran up to them walking a little bit behind them both.

Sakura points to a stand and says "Hay naruto is that a ramen stand?" as he investigates the stand sakura pulled hinata aside "hinata you should tell naruto you like him..."And instantly hinata turned a dark crimson color and tapped her fingers looking down.

"W..w..w..what...do...y...y..you..m..meen...s..sakura?"

"You know what I mean hinata" sakura said with a devilish grin.

"B..b...but..." she was cut off by sakura.

"No buts about it hinata" Naruto came walking back and looked at sakura.

"There was no ramen stand over there sakura."

"Oh im sorry I guess I was mistaken" she just smiled then looked at hinata. "Anyway im going to go on my own to look around bye" she just jumped and took off leaving them.

"Looks like we are on are own huh hinata?" Naruto smiled at her making hinata turn red again.

"Y...y..ya..."

That is it for chapter two hmm any comments?


	3. Camp Fire

1'_Thoughts'_

"talking"

**(scene)**

character change, hinata naruto

Here is chapter 3

As Hinata and Naruto walked around the village that they were in even after Naruto fell in a lobster tank thinking it was friendly...Hinata did not seem to mind she was enjoying being with Naruto to much. Naruto kept looking at her and smiling which always made her blush she thought he was doing this on purpose.

naruto

'_Man I swear she gets cuter when she blushes... '_ Naruto gave her another smile making her blush again _'Hmmm I wonder why she blushes when I smile at her?'_ as he thought of this he accidently walked into a pole sticking out of the ground " Ow..."

"Naruto are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah im ok I just did not see this thing." he replied

"Are you sure Naruto?" with concern.

"Yeah im ok" he got up saying that then looked at her smiling. "I just realized that you did not stutter once just now."

"Yea your right Naruto"

"Maybe your losing your shyness!" ecstatically said

"Yeah maybe..."

Naruto looked at her again. _'A none stuttering Hinata...should be fun!'_ Naruto looked around and decided that it was getting late. "Hinata I think we should go and meet up with Kakashi and Sakura its getting kind of late."

"Sure" was all hinata said.

Naruto and hinata walked back to the **Nara Hotel** stopping every once in a while to look around some more but really naruto just did not want to go back yet. As the two walked naruto began to think they were being followed. He grabbed hinatas hand "run" he whispered to her and they started running and soon he was at the edge of the village and was sure they were being followed.

"Hinata we are where being followed and he is still around here somewhere." Naruto said with a serious voice.

"I thought the same thing but I was not sure." Naruto nodded to her and got ready for a fight.

"All right come on out" He barked orders to the unknown stalker.

As if commanded a Mist nin jumped down in front of him followed by his partner. "So you figured out we where following you? Very clever." the nin pulled out a kunia and got ready for a charge.

The two stared at each other then jumped into an attack Naruto did Kage bunshin no jutsu and made 5 more naruto's while hinata was fighting the other mist nin both being pushed slowly to the edge of a cliff behind them that the two mist nins covered in a genjutsu. And after 5 minutes of fighting hinata stepped on the edge of the cliff and started to wabble back and forth. Seeing this Naruto jumped at the nin she was fighting who was going to push her off seeing the cliff after the jutsu was released and used a Rasengan at full force in the chest sending him crashing far away. Naruto turned to get hinata and grabbed her hand and they both fell over the cliff edge.

"Hinata!" naruto pulled her close and did the kage bunshin no jutsu again making the 30 clones try to grab the cliff wall and stop them from hitting the ground. After losing 24 clones they stopped falling and now hung from the wall.

"Not what I was wanting to happen. But at least we are alive to get those guys back right hinata?"

"Yeah but naruto how are we going to get down?" she looked scared

"Leave that to me hinata I will get us out of here" he said that and had one clone hold him in place while he did Kyuichose No Jutsu to summon gamabunta "Hay gamabunta you think you could get us down?"

"Fine" as they dropped he added "You did not say it was this far!"

When they landed gamabunta left in a puff of smoke and hinata and naruto looked around to see they were in a big forest that seemed to have no end. "Wow it goes on forever..."

_hinata_

'_Being stuck in a forest with naruto...I don't know if I should be happy or worried!'_ she looked at him and thought he was staring at her and blushed trying to hide her face and asking "why do you keep doing that naruto?"

He stated simply "Because you look really cute when you blush." then smiled

After hearing that comment hinata turned a really dark red and looked at him. "T...t...thanks...n..naruto..."

"Hinata...I think we should make up a camp.."

"Yeah your right...ill get the tents and you get fire wood ok?"

"Sure" he left to get the fire wood and hinata made a tent and did not have enough material to make a secound one. _'There is not enough to make another tent that means...me and naruto will have to share one...' _at this thought she turned a dark red. And naruto walked back with fire wood in hand.

"Um...naruto...there was not enough to materials to make two tents..." she looked at the ground to hide her face.

"That is ok hinata I don't mind sleeping out side." he grinned.

"Um..n...naruto...if...you want...we could...share this one..." she said to him still looking at the ground to hide her red face.

"Thanks hinata I don't mind." she looked at him to see him a little red and it made her laugh.

"What is so funny?" Naruto asked confused.

"Nothing naruto.." and with that they started a fire and sat down on opposite sides of the fire and talked. Naruto asked her about her team and what they were like and she asked him why he like ramen so much and got a long answer.

'_I should take sakuras words and tell naruto how I feel...'_

"N..n..naruto?"

"Yeah what is it hinata?" he looked at her with a grin

'_He looks like a curious little fox...'_she looked at him and blushed. "W..w..well...is there anyone...y...y...you l...like?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know...do you...like someone?"

"Oh...well...sorta..."

Now that her curiosity was aroused she had to know more. "What do you mean sorta naruto?"

"Well" he thought for a moment. "There is a girl I like...but I don't know if she...likes me ya know?"

'_Huh who is this girl?'_ she looked at him with a questioning look. "Who is the girl?...I might know something..."

Naruto looked at her and simply said "you are her..."

She seen his face turn red and she new she was really red by now... "n...n...n...naruto...i...i...i...i...l..like...y..you too..." she tried to cover her face from him with her hair and naruto walked over to her and brushed it out of her face.

"Stop doing that I think its illigal to hide such a pretty face..." he smiled and hinata fainted.

naruto

'_Did I go to far?'_

**yes another short chapter but I don't think I can come up with anything else right now...**


	4. Late night early moring

1'_Thoughts'_

"talking"

**(scene)**

character change, hinata naruto

Chapter 4...

Naruto

Naruto sits in front of the fire poking it with a stick to keep it going after he put hinata in the tent. _'I did not think she would faint like that...its getting kinda warm...' _he looks at the stick he was using to keep the fire going and sees that it was almost completely in flames. He yelled "Oh crap!" as he tossed it aside and blowing on his hand. "Ow that hurt I should have been paying attention! And why am I talking to my self?" He heard a small laugh and turned to see hinata standing just out of the tent. "Oh hi hinata sorry if I woke you" then he started to get the stick back now that it was no longer on fire. "The thing got hot." then he smiled at her

"Are you hurt naruto?" he could barley hear her she said it so quiet.

"No im good hinata it just caught me off gaurd."

"Oh" then she sat down by the fire again.

"Im sorry for making you faint earlier.." with that comment hinata blushed again _'uh I better watch what I say...don't want her fainting again...but she so cute when she blushes...' _

"Its ok naruto..it...was not your..fault" she looked at naruto and smiled.

He picked up the stick and started to poke the fire again. "Heh just watch one day I will be Hokage and I bet ill still get picked on by sticks like this" and the stick started to catch on fire again and he went wide eyed yelling. "See what I mean!" and started to blow on the fire only to make it bigger. "Oh come on!" he finally drops it in the dirt. "Evil stick..that has to be the reason..."

Hinata just laughed watching him fight with a simple stick and all most losing. "It was trained by Kakashi to get you."

They both laughed at the comment and stared at the fire for a while before naruto looked back at the stick debating wether or not to get it back. Deciding it was not worth getting burnt again started to stare at the sky.

Hinata

'_Did I hear naruto right earlier? He really likes me?...'_ she started to blush at her own thoughts. Looking at naruto she decides to ask. "N..n...naruto?"

Naruto looked away from the sky and looked at her. "What is it hinata?"

"Well...d..did you...mean what...you know...what you said before..." she broke eye contact and looked at the moon.

"What part hinata?"

'_He is going to make me say it...is he doing this on purpose? Oh well...' _she kept staring at the moon. "You know...w..when...you said that...y..y..you...l..l..liked..me.." she was now starting to blush again and looked at him seeing him smile.

"Oh yeah that...I ment it..."

Hinata could feel her heart drop _'i..it wasnt a dream...I could just...' _she trough her arms around naruto in a tight hug. Practically strangling him.

"H...h..hinata...i...cant...breath..." naruto gasped turning blue.

"Im sorry naruto..." she said releasing him. "I couldn't help it.."

"Its ok hinata I just couldn't breath." naruto said giving her a hug.

She blushed at this and returned the hug. "Naruto..."

"Yeah hinata?"

"This means we have to get married now."

Naruto jumped back yelling "What!?!" his eyes where about twice there normal size.

Hinata just started to laugh "It was a joke naruto..."

naruto looked at her "Your evil...you know that..."

She just sat down and stared at him smiling. Then looked back at the fire which had almost completely died out. "The fire is going out naruto"

Naruto looks at it. "Oh I better get the...stick..." he looked at it then started to poke the fire to get it going again and never took his eyes off of the stick. And after about an hour of just sitting there looking at the fire and naruto having another battle with the stick making hinata laugh again hinata decided to go to sleep.

"Naruto im going to bed." she got up and started to walk twards the tent.

"It is late I will to." hinata stopped for a secound. _'Naruto will be sleep right next to me!'_ she started to walk to the tent again now blushing. She laid down and naruto layed about 2 feet away from her.

Naruto

Naruto woke up early and looked around to see hinata laying next to him not were she was last night but laying right next to him. _'Hinata...she looks so cute when she sleeps...and If I move sh will wake up...' _he laid back down _'problem solved...'_ he smiled to himself and drifted back to sleep. Naruto woke up a few hours later and looked up to see Sakura above him grinning at him.

"Sleep well naruto?" she said slyly

Naruto sat up quickly and accidently woke up hinata who looked at sakura and let out a loud eep. Sakura who was covering her ears from the high piched sound looked at her with the same grin she gave naruto.

"Sooo...you sleep well hinata?" hinata blushed

"Maybe..."

Kakashi who was standing behind sakura looked at naruto. "We stayed at a hotel but it seems you had the better time naruto..."

"Kakashi don't you have some book to read? Or a window to fall out of..." naruto glared at kakashi.

"Now thats not nice naruto." Sakura said trying to hide a laugh.

"Yeah yeah...well lets get going."

Naruto and hinata got up and got there stuff. Sakura walked over to hinata to talk to her

Hinata

"So what happend?" sakura asked

"Well...naruto said he liked me..." hinata said to the ground.

"He did? What did you say?" sakura asked with exitment in her voice.

"I told him I liked him..."

"Then what?"

"Well he hugged me and I told him we had to get married as a joke..."

Sakura was wide eyed. "What did he do?"

Hinata laughed "well sorta what you just did. Only with out the loud "what" but you should have seen him it was funny."

"I bet it was. So thats all that happend?"

"Well that and he got into a some what fight with a stick...and lost every time..."

Sakura busted out laughing and after a couple of minutes asked. "How did he manage that?"

"The stick was on fire and it burnt him so he would through it and then use the stick again to keep the fire going and it just kept on repeating its self."

Sakura laughed so much she started to cry from it.

Naruto

'_Huh what are they laughing about?'_

Kakashi looked at naruto. "Your lucky we did the mission with out you two but it was fairly easy you know take him to the place and you two get paid for doing...what did you to do yesterday?"

Naruto looked at the ground and mumbled. "Id rather not say..."

Kakashi looked at sakura and said. "Oh well sakura might tell me she seems to know what happend..."

Sakura came up to kakashi and and whisperd something to him. Kakashi started to laugh and looked at naruto. "Never mind on that you had it easy I did not know you fought a powerfull stick naruto you should have told me."

Naruto just glared at him. "That thing was evil.."

ok thats it so far...


	5. Return Day

1'_Thoughts'_

"talking"

character change, hinata naruto

**chapter 5...**

naruto

morning when they got back..

Naruto stood in front of Tsunade getting yelled at but not saying a word only looking at her with unfocused eyes as if he were thinking about something rather then listening.

"Naruto are you even listening to me?" she barked at him then seeing him only smile at her. "Just leave naruto."

He did just that he walked out the door and left. Walking home he looked around everywhere. _'She did not have to yell at me for that I mean who could have known that there was a genjutsu on that cliff...' _ He sat down at Ichiraku's and ordered his food. "Ramen! I love you so!" he said then dived into it eating another ten bowls before paying and leaving hearing the owner say. "Naruto you're the only person I know who eats this stuff in the morning."

"Are you complaining?" He said then disappeared before getting the reply.

Naruto sat on top of the hokage monument for a while when his old teacher iruka walked up to him.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing up here?"

Naruto looked up at him. "Oh hi iruka" he gave him a small smile. "Just thinking of stuff."

"Oh ya like what?"

Naruto tells iruka the story about the last mission to mist and about the cliff but left out part about the evil stick.

He thought that he did not need to know about that little detail. After all who could live that down? Naruto knew his team would never let him live it down. But the part iruka seemed more interested in was about hinata.

"You know I thought you two would end up together sence your academy days." iruka said with a chuckle.

"You take to much enjoyment from your job..." naruto said a little agitated

"No its just funny how things turn out."

"Well we are not together iruka." naruto said dryly

"What do you mean?" iruka was confused

"We are not together we are not dating."

Iruka squinted his eyes. "You are a lier..."

"No im not we arent dating...yet..." naruto said with a foxish grin

"Then what are you doing sitting around here? Shouldn't you be asking her on a date or something?" Iruka said smiling.

"Im thinking of a way to do just that..."

"Why not just ask her?" iruka stated

"Iruka...sometimes I don't like you..." he said standing up and smiling at his old teacher. "See you later." he said then took off.

Hinata

Hinata was getting yelled at by her father for being incompetent and doing bad on her mission. She was staring at the floor to avoid her fathers gaze. She was not affected by his ranting as much as normal remembering what had happened only a day ago. After her father had finally dismissed her from his sight she went to her room.

'_Ill never be good enough for father...' _she was remembering naruto. _'And I don't know if im good enough for him ether...but he did say he liked me...' _she was blushing remembering that night. She jumped up from her bed startled from a knock at the door. It was her cousin neji.

"Hinata there is someone here for you." he said through the door.

"Who is it neji?" she could not think of anyone who would stop to see her.

Neji chuckled saying. "You will find out when you get out of your room."

She got up looking puzzled. _'Who could be here to see me?' _ She opened the door to see naruto smiling at her. And as soon as she open the door she blushed. _'Naruto here to see..me?'_ neji turned and left them only saying.

"Have fun." and left down the hallway.

'_Have fun? What could that mean?'_ she looked at neji as he walked away then to naruto who she noticed was turning a little red. _'What is going on?' _

Naruto looked a little red and said "Hey hinata if your not busy do you know...want to go get something to eat?"

Hinata took a minute to understand what happened. Then said happily. "Sure." it was all she could say. _'Did naruto just ask me out on a date?' _she closed her door and walked out with hinata getting a look from her sister hanabi.

As they walked naruto asked hinata. "Do you like ramen?"

"To tell you the truth I've never had it..."

Naruto's jaw almost hit the ground. "What you have never had ramen?"

"No..."

Naruto was in a state of shock then said. "I know where we are going."

"Where?"

"Ichiraku's ramen!" he said happily.

They went there and ate hinata ate two bowls and said it was one of the most delicious things she has eaten and naruto ate fifteen bowls naruto paid and left and took her home.

"Well good night hinata." And naurto left.

As hinata got in her father was standing in her path with his arms crossed looking furious at her. She knew something was going to happen._ 'Why is father so mad...' _she seen neji leave the room and that was it she knew she was in trubble "father...i...is...something..w...wrong?"

"Where were you?" he said coldly.

"I...i...w...w...w.as...w..w..with...n...naruto..." she stared down at the floorboards.

"You where with that demon?" He yelled.

Hinata was stunned at what her father had said. "N...n...naruto is not..a...demon"

"What did you say?" he glared at her then added. "It wont matter you are forbidden to see him ever again!"

Hinata started to cry and ran to her room. _'Why is my father so mean to me...what did I ever do?...Naruto is not a demon...I know he isn't...' _she heard a knock on her door. "Go a way" she said through her sobbing.

"Hinata open the door."

It was neji on the other side. She slowly got up and unlocked the door and let him in. She sat on her bed looking at the floor trying to stop her tears.

"Hinata im sorry if I would have known he would have been so mad I would not have let him in." Neji said with a concerned look.

"N...n...no...n...n...neji...i...h..h..had...a...f...f..fun...b...b...but...w...w...why...d...d...does..f..f.father..h..hate..me?" hinata started to cry again.

Neji couldn't come up with an answer he just sat there struck by the question. "I don't know hinata..."


	6. Festival

1'_Thoughts'_

"talking"

character change, hinata Naruto

**wow that last chapter was a little...dramatic...anyway im going to try to get comedy back in the story as fast as I can...but I need a little more drama before I can go back to a lot of comedy there is still some...and a re**

**Chapter 6...**

Naruto

As naruto sat in his bed he found himself restless and finally got up and started to walk around the city thinking the fresh air might help him sleep. As he walked around he seen some of the villages night owl people around and a drunk guy stumble out of a bar. _'Well he had one too many...' _he kept on walking until he got to a park and sat down on a bench and looked at the clouds. _'its going to rain...'_ as if on que it started to rain. Naruto got up and started to run back to his apartment.

As he got to his door he seen that it was partly open. _'Huh I knew I closed this door when I left...maybe the wind just opened it.'_he walk in and seen...no one so he went to sleep.

The next day naruto woke up late and left his apartment in a hurry when kakashi showed up to tell him that tsunade wanted him to report to her as soon as possible. He ran out the door and got to her office.

"Naruto what took you so long?" she asked.

Naruto collapsed. "Had...to...run...here..." he said In-between pants.

"Anyway I would like you to be the one to put up these fliers for the festival we are holding." then she turned a way and drank more sake.

"For what?"

Kakashi said. "She wants a reason to gamble..."

"I ran here for that!?" Naruto yelled at her in an anoymed tone.

"Yes you did I did not say to run here naruto." she said camly.

"Your mean you know that...granny..." Naruto said it just to annoy her.

Tsunade pulled out a stick and lit it on fire and tossed it to naruto.

He caught the stick and looked at it turning white. "AHH! Evil stick!!!" naruto through the stick out of the window and ran away.

"Wow...he can run fast..." She looked at the floor. "He left burn marks on my floor with his feet...Oh kakashi..."

"Uhh I have to go..." kakashi shushined away.

'_Passing out fliers how boring but oh well...' _ Naruto kept passing out the fliers.

Hinata

Hinata now avoided her father and most of her family. _'Naruto...' _ She left often only to be followed by other members of her clan. She got really tired of this and locked her self in her room. Neji hated to see his cousin so depressed. He seen the flier for the festival and told her to go she reluctantly agreed.

"You might as well go hinata its better then sitting here doing nothing." neji said to her.

"Fine..."

Neji took a step closer to her and whispered to her. "Plus he might be there.." neji turned and walked away with out another word.

' _I had not thought of that...father can not keep me from naruto...not forever...' _Hinata sat down and looked out her window. _'Naruto...' _she drifted off to sleep.

Naruto

At the festival

Naruto was looking around wondering why he had not seen hinata for a couple of days. _'I wonder where she is...' _naruto was hit by sakura who was carrying a big stuffed animal walking next to lee.

"Stop daydreaming naruto you idiot." she looked over and seen hinata. "Hay naruto there is hinata." she said this waving her hands to get hinata's attention and yelling her name. Hinata seen her and looked around her and seen naruto so she ran over to them.

Sakura got the first hello in. "Hey hinata having fun?"

"I just got here."

Naruto was staring at her. _'Man she is cute today!.' _ "Hey hinata it is good to see you."he said happily. Naruto gave her a hug making hinata blush.

Lee looked at hinata and laughed saying. "Naruto has a spacial power the power of blush!..." Sakura gave him a glare. "Oh no the glare of death..." he muttered be for getting dragged away. Fighting to get away but could not get out of her grasp.

"Well...I dun think we will see him for a while..." naruto said with a little fear in his voice. "I feel sorry for him..." naruto looked at hinata. "Looks like its us two again...that is two times now...you think she does this on purpose?"

"I don't know...maybe..."

"So where have you been hinata?"

"Well...I was at my house..."

"For 3 days straight?" questioned naruto.

He did not press it anymore he took her by her hand and started to walk around looking at every thing then finally stopping at the park sitting on a bench. "That was fun don't you think hinata?"

Hinata smiled and said. "Yes it was"

"You never did tell me why you were gone three days straight..."

Hinata looked at the ground. "I was in trubble..."

"What? Hinata got grounded?" he said it as a joke.

"No...I was forbidden to see you..." Sadly said.

Naruto looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah...my father said that but I don't care naruto..."

"You should not go against your father hinata..." _'If she was forbidden to see me why does she still...'_

"n...n...n...naruto...i...i...l.." she said getting closer to naruto

Kiba popped up yelling. "Hey you two what are you two up to!?" then looked at hinata who looked like she was going to kill him. _'Was she going to kiss me?' _naruto thought about this for a minute then looked up at hinata who was sitting down but kiba's eye was starting to blacken and his nose was bleeding.

"Tweet tweet birdies go night-night..." kiba said and collapsed with a loud thud.

'_Note to self...never get hinata mad...' _When kiba hit the ground Neji showed up and told hinata to go back to the estate. Hinata reluctantly left with neji leaving naruto with an unconscious kiba. "That was...odd..."naruto poked kiba with a stick. "Is he dead..." he moved and made naruto jerk his hand back getting smacked in the head with the stick then throwing it. "Evil stick!" he yelled...

**Yup...chapter 6...any one have suggestions to the story?**


	7. Nothing New

1'_Thoughts'_

"talking"

character change, hinata Naruto

**Took me a couple of days because I have a life...as small as it is I still have one! And this is a short chapter...really short...**

**Ok neji wasent a jerk before because look at kiba for interupting her he has lived with her for a long time! and as mad as she was would you mess with a girl that upset? If you said yes you got a death wish or your a complete reject...anyway...**

**Chapter 7...**

Hinata

Hinata got back to the estate with neji but neji would not tell her why she had to rush back. As hinata walked into the main room she seen her father sitting there drinking tea. She walked over to him and was told to sit. And as she was told she did.

"What is it father?" she asked slowly fearing the answer.

He never took his gaze from his drink. "Do you know why I called you here in such a rush?"

Hinata looked down. "No I do not father."

"I acted to harshly before..."

'_What? Father appoligizing what is going on?' _"What did you say father?" she said shocked.

"You heard me...thats all." he motioned with her hand to leave. And standing out side was tenten.

"He found out Naruto was good friends with the hokage." she said smiling at her. "Anyway where is neji?" hinata looked at her for a secound then pointed down a hall and tenten left.

'_Is that why father said that? What is going on!' _she went to her room and thought for a long time then let out a loud sqeak saying "I can see naruto again." then...

Naruto

'_Man what is with the sticks lately! They are all out to get me it's a conspiracy against me I know it...them sticks having meetings...plotting...evil sticks...oh yeah shouldn't I tell someone that kiba is almost dead?...nah he will be fine...' _ Naruto looked up to see kiba walking holding his head.

"Ow my aching head..." he said as he walked off.

'_Well he is not dead...' _Naruto turned to walk home to see kakashi standing right in front of him. "WHA!!!!" he yelled as he fell to the ground. "Kakashi! What are you doing here."

"The hokage wants to see you." and he dissipered again.

'_I know he does that on purpose!_' then naruto took off to the hokages office.

'_What does she want now? Is today not bad enough?' _naruto walked in to see that no one was in the room. He looked around and turned to see the hokage be hind him. "HAAA!" and he fell again. "I hate that!"

"Shut up..." and she tossed him a stick on fire.

"WHAT THE!" naruto got up to run only to be help in place by her and being yelled at.

"Look at this floor now! Stop running!.

"Evvvvil Stiiiiick!"


	8. Two of a kind

1'_Thoughts'_

"talking"

character change, hinata Naruto

**Yup an other chapter...im going to try a couple of oc's...**

**Chapter 8**

Hinata

Hinata was sitting in here room thinking about what had just happened to her. _'I was banned to see naruto by father then unbanned...because he is friends with the hokage and but he said something about naruto being a demon I know that is not true naruto is to nice to be a demon...but its great I can see naruto with out having to sneak around!'_ hinata looked out side and decided to go find naruto.

She started to walk down the street only to run into sakura who pulled her aside.

"I heard about you and naruto." she said with a smirk. "Kiba told me about it when I was treating his face...you did a number on him hinata!"

Hinata remembered hitting kiba at the festival and felt a little bad for hitting him so hard. She did not realize how hard she had hit him until now.

"Anyway come on I was about to look for you." sakura pulled hinata off into a house. Sitting around a table with tea was tenten, ino, and now hinata and sakura. Tenten smiled at hinata while ino just kept talking to tenten who looked like she was trying to ignore her only to make ino talk louder.

Hinata and sakura sat down and ino and sakura started to argue about absolutely nothing. Tenten looked at hinata and whispered to her.

"You know I think they do this just for the fun of it." tenten looked at them then back to hinata. "That or they both have anger problems."

Sakura and ino heard her comment and they both turned to her and yelled at her sakura shaking her fist and ino cracking her knuckles. Tenten finally said. "I was just joking calm down...anyway hinata we were thinking you could tell us about what happened at the festival" Sakura looked at her and stoped her mid sentence saying.

"More like you wanted to know why neji took off so fast.."

Tenten looked at way at the comment then gives sakura an evil glare. Hinata started to think about everything that happened that night and stated to turn red thinking of what almost happened before kiba ruined it. Ino who seen hinata turn red smiled stateing. "Look something did happen shes blushing!"

The other two girls looked at her with curious looks. "What was it? Tell us!" hinata moved back a little at them yelling. She looked down at the table before answering in a low tone that they almost could not hear her. "We almost kissed..." sakura looked at her in disbelief then ino asked.

"Almost what do you mean almost?" sakura looked at hinata with a shocked look.

"You mean that is why kiba was so banged up?"

Tenten and Ino looked at sakura saying in unison. "What do you mean?" Hinata looked down again feeling sorry for kiba.

"Well kiba had a broken nose and an black eye."

Ino asked hinata. "Naruto hit him?"

Sakura smiled and pointed to hinata. "Nope hinata did."

Tenten and Ino looked at hinata and moved a little away from her. Ino laughed saying. "Wow who would have thought hinata was so touchy!"

Sakura looked at Tenten and said. "Hey tenten why don't you spare with hinata some time?" tenten looked at her with a horrified look. "Yeah I think I will pass on that sakura." they all laughed at that but hinata who was still looking down at the table.

Naruto

Naruto was getting yelled at by Tsunade for scraping up her floor. Naruto was mad at her for the stick thing he was sure that there was an evil stick conspiracy. Tsunade was yelling at naruto for twenty minutes before finally getting to the point of why he had to come here in the first place.

"Naruto I have something I need you to do for me."

"Yeah like what?" naruto added with a bit of anger.

Tsunade stepped aside to show him a pair of twins one boy one girl. "I need you to keep these two out of trubble...or rather I need you to train this one." she pointed to the boy. "And I have someone else in mind to take care of her" she pointed to the girl. "But they have to be by one an other most of the time so I need to ask you about the person I have in mind to train her see these two being by each other means you will be by the one she is to be trained by. So do you think you could get along with Hinata?"

'_Hinata? I think I can handle that! This kid is already being a great friend! I think I will get along with him real well!.' _naruto smiled at tsunade and said happily. "I think I can handle that!"

Tsunade could not help but feel like there was something she should know but she just told naruto leave and the two twins followed him he was to get hinata and tell her what they are supposed to do. Naruto looked for hinata for hours and could not find her. He forgot about the twins and just got obsessed on finding hinata. He found her walking with Tenten and told her about what they were to do.

Tenten looked at him for a while then said. "You know I cant picture you taking care of someone."

Naruto looked at her and yelled. "What is that supposed to mean!"

Hinata looked at the kids and asked naruto what there names where. Naruto froze and realized he never asked them there names. Hinata looked disappointed and naruto asked the boys name. "My name is Masaru and my sisters name is Emi."

Naruto looked at hinata again and smiled making her blush. "This should be fun don't you think?"

**Finished with this chapter** **does any one have any thoughts?  
**

* * *

**any thoughts?**


	9. Masaru and Emi

1**I know I have not updated in a long time but I updated to day. **

Naruto looked down at the two twins Masaru and Emi, Emi was about two inches shorter than Masaru who was half the size of naruto. They bolth had black hair and calm looks about them. Emi had longer hair stopping below her shoulders.

Naruto turned his attention to Masaru. "Ok what can you do already?" Masaru smiled and flew threw a couple hand signs ending with the tiger sign. Naruto looked shocked as he was burnt by his Phoenix Fire Technique and crashing to the ground. Naruto jumped back up to his feet yelling at Masaru. "What the heck kid are you trying to kill me!"

Masaru raised an eyebrow and smirked replying. "You wanted to know what I could do did you not? Well you know a little bit of what I can do now huh? Or do you need an other demonstration?"

Naruto furious at Masaru for burning him got in his face yelling again. "You little brat im gonna be hokage some day so watch it!"

Masaru looked at him blankly and stated in an innocent voice. "You don't have any eyebrows you know that?"

Naruto touched where he once had eyebrows only to notice that he was right. Naruto looked at Masaru with intense hatrid. "Kid im going to pulverise you!"

As Naruto and Masaru continued to argue Hinata and Emi looked at each other saying a synchronized apology of "sorry about him." Hinata looked at Emi and asked timidly. "This happen a lot?"

Emi looked at the ground saying in almost a whisper. "He is very outspoken."

Hinata looked at Masaru who was now yelling at Naruto that he was the better ninja. _"There so alike...its almost scary..." _ "Emi should we try to stop them?"

Emi looked at her and asked confused "How could we?"

Hinata smiled at her and said in a sly voice. "Watch this." Hinata then walked over to a tree and broke a branch off and tossed it at Naruto. The stick landed in Narutos hands and his slammed wide open with him yelling and running behind Hinata. Leaving Masaru and Emi dumbfounded about what just happend.

"Hinata its back I told you it was out to get me I told you!" Screamed a shaking Naruto out from behind Hinata.

Emi and Masaru asked in unison "What the heck was that about?"

Hinata just laughed and said "it's a long story." Naruto still behind Hinata peaked over her shoulder and stared at the stick.

"Im watching you evil stick...im not falling for your evil trickeries...you and your stick tricks...IM WATCHING YOU!" Naruto yelled at the stick making Masaru and Emi give him the "I think you crazy look."

Masaru walked over and picked up the stick and examined it flipping it overthen asked. "Whats so special about this stick?"

Naruto stared at Masaru then pointed and yelled. "HE IS TOUCHING THE EVIL STICK ARE YOU CRAZY!" Masaru just looked at him like he was crazy then to hinata and pointed to naruto.

"Is he like crazy or stupid? Or bolth?"

Hinata laughed at his comment. "No he is not he just had a bad accident with a stick and now he is like this..."

Masaru looked at her then to naruto. "Hmm so he is scared of sticks is that it?"

Hinata relpied "Just about yeah."

Masaru looked at naruto grinned and tossed the stick at him. Naruto ran again screaming and hid behind a tree.

Hinata looked at Masaru who looked like he was not going to leave naruto alone any time soon asked them if they wanted to leave and go some where else. Naruto immediately jumped out from be hind the tree and yelled. "Lets go to and get some ramen!"

Masaru and Emi looked at each other and asked in unison. "Whats ramen?" Naruto turned his head slowly to look at them then asked them taking a breath in between each word.

"Are you serious you don't know what ramen is."

Emi looked at hinata and timidly asked. "Is it any good?"

Naruto looked at them in shock. _"They have no idea what ramen is...Tsunade have you been keeping them under a rock?" _"Well you will have to find out your self lets go and get some!"

While walking there naruto and masaru were arguing about how good ramen was naruto claimed it to be great. Masaru however thought it would be ok but not great. When they got there they all ordered and Masaru tried to pull off that it was ok but he ended up wolfing the bowl down mumbling that it was great in between mouth fulls. Naruto rubbing it in that he was right while Hinata and Emi sat quietly and ate there food looking at naruto and mararu. After eating the four left and started to walk home only to be stopped by masaru and emi.

"Where are you going stick boy?" masaru snorted to naruto.

"Im going home and you're my responsibility you coming with me."

Masaru looked furious. "If you remember me and my sister are not to be apart remember?"

Naruto looked at him blankly. "And your point?"

Hinata looked at the two and she knew what Masaru ment and started to blush thinking about it.

Masaru looked at naruto like he was an idiot "And my point is one of you two are not going home today."

Naruto looked at him and sighed then turned to hinata who was blushing still naruto knew what she was thinking about but still asked her. "Hinata do you think me and masaru here could stay at your house to night?"

Hinata turned a dark red and stammered out. "If i...i..say its...f..for a mission...im sure i..it will be alright."

Naruto smiled at her and said. "Well then lets go." Masaru mumbled and emi remand quiet all the way to Hinatas house.

After convincing her father to let naruto and masaru to stay the night Hinata joined Naruto masaru and emi in the main room. Masaru was arguing with naruto and emi was trying to calm Masaru down. Naruto stopped arguing with Masaru as soon as he seen hinata walk into the room. Naruto got up and walked over her and asked. "So what did he say?"

Hinata looked at him and sighed making naruto look grim then stated. "You can stay." finishing with a smile.

Naruto looked at her and whined. "Hey thats not fair tricking me like that!" Masaru looked at him and snickered

"You glad to stay at your girlfriends house?" Making hinata turn a deep red color and making naruto laugh.

Naruto looked at masaru and stated matter oh factly.

"Yes I am got a problem with it?" Making hinata turn even darker red. Hinata looked around and started to walk twards a diffrent door. Naruto seen her waking to a door and jokingly said.

"Don't be to long my girlfriend."naruto said smiling ear to ear.

Hinata was half way through the door and poked her head back saying slyly. "Who ever said I was you girlfriend?" and she was completely through the door.

**well im going to end it here and I have not wrote in a long time so I have not gotten any better sorry!**


	10. A Little Tonge Tied

1**yup it's an other chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto sat there stunned and shocked at what hinata just said even though they were joking he started to think about what would happen if he really did make hinata is girlfriend. _"Well she is kinda of like my girlfriend but what if someone like kiba comes along and takes her? I better take my chances and ask her."_

As naruto was in deep thought Masaru was agitated about being ignored by naruto.

"Naruto listen to me already!" Masaru yelled inches away from the face of naruto. "Stop day dreaming and listen to me!"

Naruto Realized how close Masaru was to him pushed him back. "Back off you little punk! And I was not day dreaming!"

"Yeah sure anyway I still say you're an idiot." Masaru said with a smirk.

Naruto looked at him for a second then said. "You know I got that a lot as a little kid."

"That does not surprise me in the least." Masaru coldly stated.

Hinata walked back into the room and looked around seeing Naruto and Masaru arguing again and Emi sitting on the sidelines watching the two intently. Hinata walked over to Emi and sat next to her asking."Have they been at it sense I left?"

Emi turned her gaze to hinata and meekly said. "No Naruto was ignoring naruto for a while but Masaru would not quit."

Hinata looked at the ceiling and tapped her fingers on the floor then smiled and turned to Emi. "You think anyone would mind if we were to separate them or better yet get them to get along?"

Emi blinked and replied. "Only after an eternity and a half would that be possible."

Hinata looked at her for a while then laughed at what the Emi had just said but upon seeing Emi's confused face did she stop to talk again. "An eternity and a half is a long time Emi."

Naruto noticed Hinata was in the room and he started to think about her being his girlfriend again. _"Well I could take my chance now but Masaru would never let go of it. Wait why am I worring about what he will say?" _Naruto looked at hinata having a conversation with Emi and having a good time. _"Well I better not interrupt her and Emi talking...wait wasn't I talking to Masaru?" _

Masaru took a swipe at narutos head but naruto dodged it but laying his head backwards till he hit the floor. The wide eyed naruto looked at masaru who tried to hit him and he was smiling at him. Now getting mad naruto stood and grabbed Masaru by his shirt collar pulling him up until he was off the ground. "Now listen here kid im getting tired of this got it?" Naruto dropped Masaru to the ground with a loud thump. "Now calm down." Naruto stopped in his tracks thinking. _"Wait did I just say that?"_

As if reading his mind Hinata looked at him and said. "Did you just tell him to calm down?"

Hearing this Neji walked in and looked at Naruto, Hinata, Emi and Masaru then back to Hinata. "Wait Naruto told someone to calm down? And who are these two?" Neji finished by pointing to Masaru and Emi.

Masaru looked at the guy who just walked in and decided to take his lack of knowledge of them to his advantage. He beat naruto and hinata to the punch and announced. "We are there kids!"

Hinata blushed at this making Neji look at her with a wondering gaze then to naruto who was at a lose of words. Neji finally asked Naruto and Hinata. "When did this happen?"

Naruto looked at masaru who was smiling contently at his handiwork. Naruto seen hinata hide her face in her hands so naruto decided he had to explain. "Neji there not our kids we have to watch them as a mission from Tsunade and Masaru over here likes to start trubble."

"So its like a mirror for you naruto?" Neji laughed

Naruto stared at Neji with hate. "No Neji I did not start trubble it just found me."

"No its more like you were its best friend idiot." Neji said coldly.

"Hey neji who beat you in the chunnin exams?" Naruto asked neji with a concededlook.

Neji turned and left the way he came. Naruto turned to see every one staring at him.

"What is everyone staring at?"

Masaru looked at naruto in shock then asked him. "You made it to the chunnin exams and beat that guy?"

Naruto smiled and replied. "Yeah I could have won if I was not interrupted."

Masaru and Emi looked at each other stunned then to hinata who shook her head to say "yes." Masaru shook his head and proudly stated. "If someone like you could get that far im going to pass easy!"

Naruto looked at him and scoffed "if you think so."

After hours of arguing between Naruto and Masaru and Hinata talking with Emi. Masaru and Emi bolth fell asleep leaving naruto and hinata alone. Naruto got up and sat next to hinata to talk to her. As naruto sat there he thought about asking hinata to be his girlfriend once more. _"Ok just ask and get it over with...ok my mouth is not asking...curse you mouth making me ask my self! Look at me Im yelling at my own mouth...better get this over with before I go mad!" _Naruto turned to hinata who was sitting next to him blushing again. "Hinata"

Hinata jerked her head up startled. "Yes naruto?"

"Well hinata I was thinking..." Naruto started to blush and paused for a while making hinata nervous.

After a minute of silence hinata broke the silence. "What is it naruto?"

Naruto took a big breath and asked as fast as he could be for he lost his nerve. "Hinata willyou be my firlfriend?I mean girlfriend?"

Hinata looked at him blushing and smiling. "Of course." hinata grabbed his hand and smiled again. "But for making me wait so long here is a friend of yours." Hinata opened her hand to revile a stick in narutos hand making him toss it up and hid behind her glaring at it and telling it to "shoo go away."Hinata laughing histarically at him. An hour later Naruto and hinata were bolth asleep and masaru stole the stick naruto was shooing.

"This might come in handy later."

**Masaru with the evil stick...**

**Sounds fun does it not?**


End file.
